Mending Hearts
by Fireflies in the night sky
Summary: Ariya Hotaru, a girl who lives with her grandparents.Along her way of making friends many things happen and mysteries unravels. What will happen to her? SasukexOc, KibaxOc, GaaraxOC and maybe more? Summary sucks,look inside. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Here goes! OKAY. ANNOUNCEMENT. I Edited this first chapter because I realized it was TOO SHORT T^T SO VOILA. A three page chapter xD**

**ENJOY~**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ughh...ten more minutes grandma" The black haired girl ruffled her hair and took a peek at the clock. She opened her eyes with a jolt. "OH CRAP".

The girl rushed to the toilet and washed herself, she looked at the mirror and saw a light tanned girl with amber eyes, her shoulder length jet black hair was messy as usual "good enough" and grinned widely at her own reflection.

She wore her usual white short sleeved shirt and had a red vest that covered only her upper torso. The black haired girl wore her three quarter black pants and slipped on her ninja sandal. Making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she took her backpack and ran out.

The amber eyed girl ran the whole way to the academy. "Craaaap I hope Iruka doesn't notice I'm not there yet!"

Suddenly there was a flash of orange, white and yellow. "What the heck?" The girl stumbled and was about to fall, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the fall...that never came. She opened her eyes and saw black slits staring.

"You gotta be more careful you know, what were you doing anyway Ariya-_kun_?" Extending the 'kun' part and smirked.

"Heh, thanks for catching me Kiba-_chan_, but I didn't need help. I have it all under control" While emphasizing the 'chan' part.

The brunette smiled his toothy smile "yeaah right," He chuckled

"Come on then we can go to class together if you want and there's no rush, we still have time."

The girl smiled widely at Kiba "Heh, I knew I wasn't late..!" The Inuzuka boy shook his head as he chuckled and walked with the girl to the academy.

"Damn, what is taking Iruka sensei so long?" The Inuzuka asked loudly to no one in particular.

"Yeah and Naruto isn't here too...oh crap" She smacked herforehead_'What is Naruto up to now?'_

Ariya heard fast footsteps outside, and looked outside the window. She saw Naruto running while carrying some paint and was chased by some of the teachers and she shouted out " What did you do this time?"

Naruto ran while pointing on the hokage faces and grinned like an idiot. As she looked up and soon laughed out loud causing other students to stare strangely at me. She poked Kiba's sides and pointed to the hokage faces.

He smirked "The idiotic knucklehead heh".

**Ariya's POV**

A few minutes later Iruka sensei came in class while dragging Naruto in, tied up with a rope.

Iruka sighed "Thanks to Naruto you all will be doing the transformation jutsu _again_" the whole class groaned except for a certain Uchiha.

Everyone lined up and I was behind Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura" I watched as Sakura turned into Iruka sensei and back to herself and looked at the Uchiha hoping for a compliment…. Which never came.

"Hotaru Ariya"

I changed into Iruka sensei and back to myself and went to my seat.

I knew by the grin on naruto's face he was planning something, something bad but I was sure it would be funny so I kept quiet seeing what the knucklehead was going to do…

As it was Naruto's turn he did transform but something even Iruka sensei did'nt expect….. a half naked blond woman. _'Crap! I should have stopped him when I got the chance!'_

Kiba next to me however was laughing like a maniac and I hit the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" He looked at me surprised.

Then Iruka sensei said that tomorrow we'll be taking the graduation exam and naruto said loudly to me "I'll pass this time for sure! Believe it!" I couldn't help but envy his determination.

After school was finished I took my bag and made my way home. While I was walking I heard fast footsteps from behind me.

"Hey Ariya, hold on!" Kiba ran after me with akamaru by his side. I stopped and turned my head, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't even wait for me! How could you?" He pouted.

"Ehehehe I totally forgot! Sorry, I'll make it up to you! Riceballs on me?" I smiled.

"I feel like going for ramen today, how about that?" Kiba grinned.

"Eh, I can do that" I swung my arm over his shoulder.

We went to Ichiraku and took a seat.

_"Hmm Naruto's not here, maybe he's still cleaning the hokage faces"_

"What will you have Ariya-chan?" Ayame asked

"I'll take the shoyu ramen" I said

"And I'll take the miso ramen" Kiba grinned.

We talked while we ate our ramen and when we finished I paid for the ramen and went home. Me and Kiba went our separate ways.

I got my sandals off and opened the door " I'm hoooome!"

My grandmother came running "Oh dear! You're finally home! I didn't make dinner because I'd thought you would go out and eat."

I grinned "You're amazing, you would always know when I ate and when I didn't! It's like you can read the future!" I hugged my grandmother and went to the living room.

"Hey kiddo!" My grandfather smiled.

"Hey grandpa" I grinned again.

I couldn't help it, every time I see my grandparents I'd grin like an idiot. They took care of me since, well, forever. My father died when I was still an unborn baby and mother died giving birth. I asked my grandparents about my parents but when I see their faces I decided to stop asking and deal with it.

"So, your test is tomorrow right?" My grandfather asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready for it, but more practice wouldn't hurt, can you help me grandpa?" I smiled. Grandpa was one of the greatest ninja, he was retired by the previous hokage because of old age. He's my idol, he always teaches me the techniques of our clan the Hotaru clan.

It's a shame we're the only descendents left. But I'm still glad I still have my grandparents, some people were so unlucky to be alone. I tried my best to make friends with these type of people, including Naruto. I tried to befriend Sasuke but he pushed me away before I had the chance, though that didn't really stop me...

_FLASHBACK_

_FIRST ATTEMPT_

_"Hey sasuke wanna train together?" I walked up to the uchiha._

_"Don't bother, I train alone and I don't need a weak fangirl to train with anyway." The Uchiha said with no emotion_

_I stared at him, a bit surprised. "You idiot, I'm no fangirl and besides, training alone wouldn't do you any good!" I turned around and left him._

_SECOND ATTEMPT_

_At school before class starts_

_"Hey about the other day.." I hesitated._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry." Sasuke said without turning._

_I stared at him as if he'd grown a second head "O-okay, I was going to say sorry for being harsh, I was just kind of angry that you thought I was one of your stupid fangirls." I grinned and scratched my neck nervously. _

_"Hn" He grunted._

FLASHBACK END

I laid on my bed thinking deeply and closed my eyes.

"Maybe, just maybe I can make sasuke open up to me, I'm pretty sure he needs a friend." I said aloud to no one in particular.

After changing her clothes to her pyjamas she went to bed and fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY. I didn't mean to leave this unattended for quite some time ;o; I've just been very very busy and unexpected things happen from time to time :/ Again I am very very sorry for the delay. I'll try to post a chapter every Saturday or Sunday seeing as how I'm very busy during the weekdays.**

**On another note! Wow thanks for the reviews and favs guys! I can't believe I got them omg :'D**

**I was thinking of putting in some songs in this fic ;P **

**I'll be replying to every review you guys send my way ;)**

**DISCLAMER: I in no way own Naruto and anything related to it unless I created it as an additional thing to the story.**

**RT Brave Little Lion : Thank you! I'm glad people enjoy my attempt at writing xD**

**RT Ominous Blue : Thank you :D I hope it gets better though ^o^;**

**Now, on to the story! **

**Ariya POV**

I woke up early and even had the chance to eat breakfast. I must be really nervous if I'm actually waking up early. I really hate waking up. Really and truly, just never wake me up unless it's a death wish that you want.

While I was walking along the streets I heard fast steps from behind.

" ARIYA-CHAN WAIT UP!" A loud all-to-familiar voice called out.

I stopped my steps and only turned my head a bit "Hey Naruto! Ready for today?" I grinned.

"Heh I was born ready!" He grinned widely.

Eventhough he grinned widely I saw something flicker in his eyes. Worry? Fear? Well I saw something, that I'm sure of.

I continued to walk but eyed him. "You're sure you're ready? Did you even atleast practice Naruto-kun...?"

"After cleaning the hokage faces, I kinda got so tired I fell asleep. Hehehehe" He scratched his neck and grinned.

"Naruto...How about some last minute practice?" I see the academy coming to view. "Huh? Right now?" He asked with a confused face.

"Yep, just before your name gets called" I smirked. "Not scared of a lil' training..are you Naruto?"

"HELL NO, LET'S GET GOING THEN!" He ran faster ahead and I ran up to catch him.

Now Naruto, all you need to do is focus on your chakra, It's not very hard to make just two or three copies of yourself.

"Hotaru Ariya!"

I looked towards the exam room's entrance. "I'll be back in a bit Naruto!" I smiled at him and went ahead to the exam room. " Good luck Ariya-chan!" Naruto waved with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"So, all you have to do is make two clones of yourself." Iruka smiled. "I'm sure It's not a problem for you, ne?" The other sensei with white-ish hair said. What was his name again? Mikuzi? Mizuki? Doesn't really matter actually.

"Heh, no problem" She smirked and made the hand seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she said loudly and then poofed up at both her side, were to exact look-a-like of her. The same jet black hair, amber eyes and face.

"Congratulations! You pass" Iruka smiled and handed her the headband symbolizing her as a fresh genin. "Thank you!" She smiled to the examiners and walked out, hiding the headband in her pocket.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

I saw Naruto walk towards me. I looked at him in the eyes to see what he was thinking and saw a flicker of worry. " Hey, relax Naruto. Take a deep breath and control your flow of chakra, you won't even notice by the time it's over!" I smiled trying to calm him.

He smiled at me and whispered "I'll pass this time, believe it!" I smirked " I believe you alright. Now go ahead and surprise their butts off! Good luck!"

He grinned widely and went inside the room.

After a few minutes I suddenly heard a loud explosion from the exam room.

"GAAAAHH COME ON! IT LOOKED EXACTLY ALIKE!" The voice of the blonde could be heard

" NO! WE NEEDED YOU TO MAKE _STABLE _CLONES, NOT THE EXPLODING TYPE! Iruka I presumed shouted.

He got out of the room with a sad expression. "Hey, don't give up...You can take the test next year, and I'll help you along the way." I smiled trying to reassure him. He smiled at me " It's okay Ariya-chan, I kinda knew it'd turn out like this.." He looked the other way, not facing me.

"Hey, how 'bout I treat you to ramen today hmm?" She smirked, this would usually work.

"No thanks"

I coul have sworn I just died a little. Naruto? NOT WANT RAMEN? NO RAMEN just can't be possible if there's the word NARUTO in the same sentence! He must be really depressed. " I leaned down to his eye level "Hey, everything will be alright, I've always believed in you..so this time for just once..trust me. You'll be a great ninja one day I'm sure!"

I hugged him and went home after saying my goodbyes.

I celebrated my graduating with my grandparents. It was supposed to feel good, but It wasn't. I was still thinking about Naruto the whole time we celebrated, feeling a little guilty.

I went to my room and layed on the bed thinking and wondering if there was any other possibility to get Naruto to be a genin. While I was deeply thinking, sleep took control of me and I let myself slip into the darkness.

**Author POV**

The amber eyed girl woke up somewhat early and got ready. She wore a new outfit this time. She wore a black cargo pants that had tons of pockets on each leg with a bit of red. She wore a v-necked shirt that was half dark red and half black with whites on the lower torso of the shirt with a fish net shirt underneath it. She ruffled her hair to make it messy yet clean and looked in the mirror to see an amber eyed girl string back. "Meh, It's alright I guess".

She walked down to the kitchen and took a toast. "mraff youuff ranffmaff" attempting to talk with her mouth full.

"Honey, you shouldn't be talking with your mouth full so_ chew_ please." She said somewhat menacingly . The teenage girl chewed and swallowed. "I was trying to say, thank you grandma! Gotta jet, love ya!" and she ran ahead to the academy. The old gentle lady shook her head slowly " What am I to do with you?" with a small smile on her face.

She was running towards the academy with a piece of toast in her mouth, slowing down when the academy came into view.

"ARIYA-CHAN!"

**ARIYA POV**

...What that's impossible. I thought naruto didn't pass. But who cares? He's a genin now!

I ran over him andgave him a death hug " Narutooo you passed! I knew you could do it!" I grinned widely.

"Aren't you gonna ask how I got it?" and he started to tell me about how he got the headband, how he fought Mizuki sensei who was using him and all that. I was smiling the entire time, happy that he was one step closer to his dream.

"And then, I—" Naruto was cut off by loud shouts at the door.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY INO-PIG!"

"NO YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY FOREHEAD"

"MY TOE WAS OBVIOUSLY FIRST"

"ARE YOU BLIND? I WAS FIRST!"

I sighed and turned to pay attention to Naruto when I noticed him looking at Sakura and blushing. That I'm not surprised of, what surprised me was how Sakura was..looking at Naruto..and smiling? She waved and came running to..Sasuke who was behind Naruto _"Damn I should've known. Poor Naruto" _I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck, deciding to sit besides the Inuzuka.

"Heya Kiba-kun!" I sat beside him and poked his sides repeatedly. "Hey Ariya-chan, I haven't seen you yesterday I was wondering if you passed" He fake coughed. "I'm surprised you passed, heh" He smirked. "Hey! Never underestimate my abilities you little dog! But I must say I'm surprised _you _passed." I smirked slyly and then something jumped on my lap.

"Oh hey Akamaru!" I scratched behind his ear and he barked and wagged its tail happily. I can't say I love dogs, but Akamaru was an exception seeing as how Kiba is a childhood friend, I've known him all my life. I prefer felines, yes I said felines.

I turned my attention to the loud shouts in the class and saw...Naruto staring Sasuke down with all of Sasuke's fan girls shouting at Naruto. I walked up to Naruto attempting to pull him when I instead...accidentally knocked him forward, ending up with a Naruto kissing Sasuke scene. I panicked but then started to laugh until tears formed at the scene.

Naruto lip locked with Sasuke with all his fangirls being in rage shouting out stuff like

" I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss!"

"NARUTO! SASUKE IS MINE!"

And pretty much things like those basically. They both pulled away and started coughing so badly and the girls looked like they would kill Naruto. I decided to get the attention away from naruto so I decided to shout out something I've been dying to say.

" HEY SASUKE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GAY!"

...Silence

"SASUKE IS NOT GAY!" almost all the girls there shouted. I smirked and looked at them.

They started to walk forward challenging me, and I could feel someone glaring at the back of my head. Sasuke.

I smirked " He didn't deny it did he? Why don't you guys ask _him_" I tilted my head to point at him with my head and smirked again.

"_You know what? Annoying Sasuke is pretty fun, I might do this occasionally."_

The girls looked at me and then at Sasuke and then back at me. Then the girls started to bombard Sasuke with questions about him being gay, annoying the hell out of him I'm sure.

**AUTHOR POV **

The jounins looked in the crystal ball of the third hokage's

"And they're gonna be in my team?" The lazy jounin lifted his open eye to the hokage.

The hokage nodded "Yes, I'm sorry you're going to have to cope with them, but I assure you having them in your team is a great opportunity because each of them have unique abilities."

The silver haired jounin sighed "I'm still gonna get them, even if i refuse don't I?" And started to walk away with one hand holding an orange book and the other hand in his pocket.


End file.
